1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates particularly although not exclusively to hand holdable vacuum cleaners. Vacuum cleaners are normally driven by electric motors and in the case of hand holdable cleaners may be supplied from re-chargeable power packs. It is well known that electric motors generate heat and become hot in use and one way of reducing the capacity of an electric motor that is required for a certain task is to provide adequate cooling of the motor. It is possible to provide a separate fan for driving air over the motor but this takes up valuable space in a product where overall dimensions are often at a premium. The main fan, that is provided for creating the main vacuum, draws in air which is inherently contaminated with dust, debris and any other matter drawn into the vacuum cleaner during use. The main stream of air entering the vacuum cleaner is therefore generally unsuitable for cooling the electric motor. Generally stated, providing an extra fan or using air drawn in by the main fan therefore introduces certain respective problems.